Bugs and Glitches
Bugs and Glitches are often referred to as errors that was never intended by the developers of the game. No matter how advance the programming of the STICK Franchise can get, Bugs and Glitches are still present. Some are simply harmless graphical or sound related, while others are hazardous and can potentially corrupt a save file (or even the entire game, such as the Pause Glitch in STICK Tactics). Bugs often refer to errors caused by loopholes in the program, and will always occur when the conditions are met (sometimes occurs at random). Glitches are miscalculations in the codings where a certain part of the code was not read correctly, thus causing weird behaviours. STICK: Fall of Mankind Invisible Arrows Glitch There is a glitch where arrows shot by Alice Lou can sometimes become invisible, thus making it difficult to track the trajectory of one. This is just a harmless glitch and it occurs at random too. STICK 2: Shadows of Osaka Daggers Bug During the Mansion Raid, the players can sometimes take damage for no apparent reason as long as there is one alive Assassin Maid. The glitch temporarily stops when all Assassin Maids are killed, and restarts when the player encounters another. Ninja Dodge Bug The Ninja enemy can, and will always dodge every range attacks thrown at them, even the bullets from Takagi, which wasn't supposed to be dodgable. The player should just attack them with melee attacks. STICK 3: Identity Theft Car Chase Glitch During the segment where the player is in a car chase and is forced to take control of Lt Colonel Summers, the VIP (which is being played by the player) will sometimes freeze in place and cannot move or shoot, effectively preventing the player from finishing said mission. The Glitch can be bypassed by pausing just before the player gets control again. Tau Cannon Bug During the ending where Lt Colonel Summers demolish Skyrockets Corporation HQ with a Tau Cannon, the Weapons Chip will stay a Chip and never transform into the weapon, even though there is still a holding pose and projectile. This Bug cannot be bypassed, but was fixed in the European Release. STICK 4: Viral Factor Zombie Glitch If the player kills a Zombie using Alice's explosive arrows attack, said Zombie doesn't "die". Instead, the enemy will continue moving and attacking even though it's HP bar clearly read "0". Which means one should never kill a Zombie with explosive arrows. This Glitch only occurs with the regular Zombie, and does not occur with the other variants. STICK 2D Bomb Spam Bug If the player holds down the Special Attack button, he/she will be able to throw out every single bomb in the pocket, at once. This can be annoying as the player always end up throwing more Bomb type weapons than intended, even when not beserking. Minigun Glitch If the player stops firing just as the Minigun runs out of ammo, the character does NOT ditch the weapon, instead the weapon is kept even though no ammo can be fired. If this glitch occurs, then the player is screwed as he/she is stuck with the dud weapon until a new one is picked up. STICK Tactics Pause Glitch If the player hits the pause button while a cutscene was going to start, the rest of the game will not be accessed as that pause is irreversible, and because the game auto-saves at the start of every cutscene, one can consider the save to be lost because the same pause corrupted the save file. However, if the player hits Pause during the ending, the cutscene auto-skips, but the credits will not display and the player is forced to reset the system. Should the player opens the save file where the latter glitch has occured, it will cause an error with the console, and will destroy the game completely and permanently. The latter glitch can be evaded by deleting the save from the memory card before restarting the game. This is by far the most fatal glitch in the Franchise. Category:List Category:Miscellaneous